1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna device for feeding a plurality of antenna elements with a high frequency signal imparted with an amount of phase shift by a phase shifter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of conventional antenna devices, it has been known an antenna device with a combination of a rotary phase shifter and a phase shift amount adjustment transmission line of a predetermined length, so that the tilt angle is altered by adjusting the rotation angle of the rotary phase shifter. This antenna device is configured so that excitation power inputted to an input terminal is distributed by a power distributor, and this distributed power is input to the rotary phase shifter, and output of the rotary phase shifter is input to the phase shift adjusting transmission line and output of the phase shift adjusting transmission line is fed to an antenna element via a feed line. For example, JP Patent No. 3231985 discloses such a conventional antenna device.